Light the Fox/Liquid
Light is a fox/liquid being sent from space with a mission, to stop Darkness(both name and energy) from taking over the world. However, she took on the form of Tails, much like Darkness, but with minor changes. She has a pet, and that is Light Gaia. Her mother is a god named La Deelada(it's a translation from a much more complicated word though). Light obviously can control light, and is actual living light herself. However, as of now, she no longer remembers her mission, and she orbits the earth along with Darkness, both, with no memory of their past adventures. Abilities She can control light and very mildly in her super form("Lika Light") can she stop time. She isn't very skilled at it, but she can also turn into a grey liquid and slither away(it was her form before she gained her fox form). Her Actual Relationships She does have Earth friends, like her pet, but there are too many to name. She can become friends with almost anybody, but if there is one person she dispises, it's Darkness, before they were reverted. Read Below. Darkness the Fox(and darkness itself) Her relationship with Darkness is sort of like the relationship between Sonic and Eggman, only much worse. The backstory is that 2 gods created the 2 respective beings of light and darkness. Then, when Earth was created, they sent the beings down there, each with hatred for one another. They travelled long distances, but they were only liquids at the time(sort of like Chaos). Then, Darkness saw Tails, and immediately melded into a fox, while Light did the same thing. a couple of weeks later, Darkness had, on order from his pa, sent space blasts made of unknown substances to destroy the Earth, but was stopped by Light, Crystal, Sheila and Sonic. She now has a hatred for Darkness, and now, it's an endless war of trying to win one over the other, with no luck for either side. The storyline for the Gaias stay the same, but now it's tied in with inter-dimensional fox beings who fight for each side, hoping one will win. However, after a few months, Light and him were reverted back to when they were before they started fighting. Crystal the Raccoon She doesn't communicate much, but, in an adventure, they met, and it was very similar to Sonic Unleashed, but she still lived, but has kept hidden from her since, and tries not to get involved much. But when she did get involved in the first fight against Darkness, she knew she needed Crystal's help, and Sheila and even Sonic's help to defeat him. Now, whenever Crystal is in serious peril danger from Darkness, Light is always there to help her out. However, as of now, Light has no memory of her. Personality ﻿She is very nice and kind to people she is allowed to talk to, but is very shy most of the time. She usually manages to talk with Light Gaia about things, and even her mother, but overall, she's a nice and kind fox. She knows darkness must reside inside everybody, so to keep that statement true, she made one of her tails black for the sake of being so. Gallery ﻿Warning: These pictures are of Tails re-coloured. If you don't like to see recoloured pictures, GO AWAY! Alright, that out of the way, lets get on with the pictures. light 2d tails.jpg|Light in 2D light 3d.jpg|Light in 3D images56.jpg|Light imagesCABKE3Q0.jpg|Light almost touching something. 25092011(008).jpg|Light Category:Foxes Category:Solaramancers Category:Solarakinetics Category:Light User Category:Light Wielders Category:Light Deities Category:Canines Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Temporary characters